


Star and Moon

by Lady_Faulkner



Series: Under the Asgardian Sky [7]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Cute, Deception, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forehead Kisses, Hide and Seek, Holding Hands, Hurt Mjolnir, Illnesses, Infant Death, Jealousy, M/M, Mjolnir is being stubborn, Not Really Character Death, Odin is being stubborn, Rape/Non-con Elements, light homophobia, public performance gone wrong, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Faulkner/pseuds/Lady_Faulkner
Summary: Two months have passed since Thor and Mjolnir's wedding and tensions are running high between Odin and Mjolnir. Loki, Thor, and Mjolnir visit the public library and Mjolnir learns a surprising fact about Loki.





	1. Star and Moon: First Movement

**Author's Note:**

> Regular updates? What?!? 
> 
> Odin and Mjolnir's petty fight will get explained more next chapter, but here's a quick rundown of it. Odin doesn't want Loki to go with Thor and Mjolnir when they go out to interact with the people of Asgard. This is meant to be a time for the future king and his wife to build up public support. Mjolnir keeps insisting that Loki come too and has repeatedly brought him along to spite Odin. Odin isn't happy about this, but he can only get so angry with her. It's like getting mad at a friend for inviting another friend to something. You can get mad, but it doesn't make you look good. Odin is aware of this, but he's still upset that Mjolnir keeps disobeying him in a way that he can't really punish her for without making himself look bad.

Under the Asgardian sky, the royal carriage rumbled through the streets carrying the prince and princess, along with her advisor. In the past two months since their wedding, Thor and Mjolnir had taken to riding out every few weeks to meet with their subjects and spend the day among them. Loki always accompanied them, which turned the heads of many Asgardians, and had served as a point of growing tension between Mjolnir and Odin.

“At this point, you and father are being unreasonably stubborn,” Thor scolded Mjolnir as the carriage rolled along.

She glanced over at Loki, whom Odin had expressly forbidden to accompany them. “Exactly,” she smiled. “He’s beginning to look unreasonable, and the public won’t like him for it if this continues.”

“Be careful,” Thor cautioned, taking her hand in his.

“I will,” she promised.

The carriage rolled to a stop and Thor stepped down before offering his hand to Mjolnir. She took it with ladylike grace while holding her skirt up so as not to trip. They waited for Loki before turning their attention to the crowd that had come to greet them. Thor moved from person to person, warmly shaking hands and speaking a few words before moving along, while Mjolnir lingered with Loki standing over her left shoulder.

Eventually, they arrived at the public library and were given a tour by the head librarian.

“I’m sure this pales in comparison to the royal library,” she said in self-degradation as the trio examined the shelves, “but we make due.”

“I think it’s the quality of the selection that matters more than the size,” Mjolnir replied, scanning the shelves.

The librarian bit her lip, “Yes, of course.”

A young girl ran over to the section and grabbed one of the books before her mother caught up with her.

“No, not right now,” she scolded before turning her gaze apologetically to Thor and Mjolnir. “I’m so sorry, she knows what book she wants, and she got away from me.”

The girl held the book protectively to her chest. This protective gesture intrigued Loki, having done the same action himself many a time when Thor had teased him about reading instead of fighting.

“What do you have there?” he inquired, kneeling so he was close to eye level with her.

The girl’s grip on the book tightened and she looked intently at the floor.

“Is it a favorite?” Loki continued.

The girl scampered behind her mother’s skirt.

“Yes,” her mother said nervously, “it’s Bestla’s Poetry.”

Loki’s eye lit up. “Really?” he smiled eagerly. “Her poetry can be hard to understand. You must be a smart girl to be reading her.”

“She’s at the top of her class,” the girl’s mother informed Thor.

Thor nodded in approval and Loki rose to his feet.

“ _Upon a day of autumn fair,_

_The leaves were drifting through the air -_

_As I walked up the lonely mountain,”_ Mjolnir recited.

The girl poked her head out from behind her mother’s skirt and Mjolnir turned to Loki. “The rest escapes me,” she reluctantly confessed.

“ _From there I could see all -_

_And hear the songbird’s call_

_While they soared above the fountain,”_ Loki continued.

It had been years since he’d recited _Upon a day of autumn fair,_ but the words flowed easily off his tongue and by the end of the fourth stanza, the girl had stepped out from behind her mother’s skirts and was staring up at him in awe.

“That one’s my favorite,” she professed once Loki finished.

He smiled at her, “Mine too.”

“Come on dear,” her mother said, grabbing the girl’s hand. “It’s time to go.”

“But…,” the girl wined, looking up at Loki.

“It was lovely to meet you,” he said sweetly.

His eyes followed the girl as her mother pulled her away before scolding her for running off. She bowed her head guiltily and allowed herself to be taken to the check out desk without complaint. While there, she glanced back at Loki, who gave her a sympathetic smile. She smiled back, looked up at her distracted mother, then ran to Loki.

He tried to quietly tell her to go back, but her mother had already noticed her act of defiance. The girl threw her arms around Loki’s leg and held it tight before her mother marched over and scolded her for running off again.

“Thank you,” the little girl said, ignoring her mother and smiling up at Loki.

Loki glanced at the girl’s mother. Her face was oscillating between anger towards her daughter and fear of being reprimanded for bothering the royal trio. Especially the princess’s advisor. Her Jotun advisor. The son of King Laufey.

“You’re welcome,” Loki smiled kindly to the girl. “Now, run along with your mother.”

The girl nodded, released his leg, and offered her hand to her mother.

“I’m so sorry,” she said nervously, taking her daughter’s hand.

“She has an inquisitive mind,” Loki replied calmly. “That’s something to nurture.”

“I will,” the mother nodded before ushering her daughter out the front door of the library.

Loki watched them go. The girl paused at the door and waved to him. He waved back then briefly turned his attention to the floor, then to the librarian.

“I believe you had more to show us,” he suggested in an undertone.

“Yes, right this way,” she said a false smile.

Thor’s long strides forced him to walk alongside the librarian, while Loki’s more controlled stride allowed him to fall behind. Mjolnir’s stride was somewhere in between the two, and she decided to match Loki’s.

“I didn’t know you were so good with children,” she praised.

Loki smiled guiltily. “Mother used to bring me here,” he confided, “and I would read to the children.”

“You have the voice for it,” Mjolnir smiled.

“Yours isn’t half-bad either,” Loki replied.

They walked in silence, their bodies gravitating towards each other until their hands brushed against each other.

“Sorry,” Loki apologized automatically.

Mjolnir glanced around them and interlocked her pinky with his. He glanced down at their hands and then around them to see if anyone was watching. The librarian was leading them deep into the stacks and since they were supposedly on a private tour, most the library had been emptied. The patrons that remained had been encouraged to check out their materials quickly and told not to disturb the tour.

Tired of listening to the librarian, Thor gradually slowed his pace until Loki and Mjolnir caught up with him. He instantly noticed their subtle hand hold and took hold of Loki’s off hand in the same way. Loki’s chest tightened in fear, but a reassuring squeeze of Thor’s hand loosened it.

They followed the librarian in silence and when she completed her tour, they reluctantly broke their hands away from the others’.

Their silence continued all the way back to the palace, where they were greeted by the sight of Odin descending the stairs to meet them. His face was already flushed, and Mjolnir shrank into the upholstery in a vain attempt to disappear.

“Do my words mean nothing to you?” Odin demanded, staring directly at Mjolnir.

“Father,” Thor cautioned.

“What harm has it done?” Mjolnir replied, keeping her voice level.

Odin glared at her. “You disobeyed me,” he bit out.

“Shall we take this inside?” Mjolnir inquired, stepping down from the carriage.

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Odin muttered, turning on his heel and marching back inside.

Mjolnir sighed and marched after him.

After a moment, Thor and Loki glanced at each other before following them like shadows.


	2. Star and Moon: Second Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Mjolnir and Odin argue, Thor and Loki enjoy some time together before a letter arrives from Jotunheim that will shape Loki's future. Thor is called in to mediate between Odin and Mjolnir.

When Odin and Mjolnir entered the throne room, the Einherjar on either of the doors silently stepped away from their post to avoid the fallout of their argument. This gave Thor and Loki the freedom to position themselves outside the throne room doors without being suspected of eavesdropping.

Thor began to pace anxiously while Loki’s eyes followed him from where he stood leaning casually against the wall.

“You’re giving me motion sickness,” Loki commented after a while.

Thor paused, “Sorry, Loki, I'm just….” His voice trailed off and he resumed his pacing. After a second, he paused as his brain fully registered Loki’s hair for the first time that day. “You put in extra….”

Loki raised his eyebrows as Thor motioned wordlessly to his slicked back hair. “Yes, I did,” he said, deciding to save Thor from embarrassment. “I put effort into my hair and I didn’t want your wife to mess it up.”

Thor's eyebrows twitched together. “What?”

Thunder rolled inside the throne room and static electricity gathered in the air.

“Ah,” Thor mused.

Loki nodded and there was a clap of thunder from the throne room. “I had a feeling it would come to this,” he sighed.

_“What difference does it make to you?”_ Mjolnir snapped, her voice ringing off the walls.

“Sounds like they've gotten to the heart of it,” Loki sighed, picking at his sleeve.

“I don’t understand why father is so upset by you coming with us,” Thor murmured. “There’s no harm in it.”

Loki nodded in agreement, “On the surface.”

Thor glanced at Loki. “Would you care to elaborate?” he prompted.

“This was the fifth time your wife openly disobeyed Odin’s wishes. Luckily for her, he can’t truly punish her without appearing unreasonable to the public. After all, I’m just riding with you in your carriage. However, if Odin changed his mind now, Mjolnir would get away with disobeying the All-father.”

Thor nodded in understanding, “Either way, she wins.”

“Seeing us together will work in your favor once you begin to change things,” Loki agreed. “The people will already be accustomed to it, so that will hopefully make the transition smoother.”

“I’ve always liked the way you explain things,” Thor smiled.

Loki smiled back, and Thor approached him; a quick glance reassuring him that they were alone. He pressed a soft kiss to Loki’s mouth and Loki melted into him.

_Heimdall_.

Loki’s eyes widened, and he pulled away from Thor, before shielding them from Heimdall’s gaze.

Thor took Loki’s hands in his and kissed the long, slender fingers.

“That was too close,” Loki scolded.

“Forgive me,” Thor whispered, turning Loki’s hands to kiss his palms.

“You like this, don’t you?” Loki muttered. “Kissing me in a dark corner where we could be discovered at any moment.”

Thor smiled as he leaned forward to kiss Loki’s nose. “Yes,” he growled in his throat.

Loki smirked at him and pulled his hands from Thor’s grasp before sliding them around Thor’s waist. There was a roll of thunder in the throne room and a shiver ran up Thor’s spine. Loki smiled and kissed him, pushing his tongue deep inside Thor’s hungry mouth. Thor cupped Loki’s face with his hands and pressed Loki against the wall.

“Someone will see,” Loki cautioned between kisses.

“I think my wife is doing a good job of keeping everyone away,” Thor smiled. “Don’t you?”

Loki blinked in surprise and Thor playfully kissed his mouth. “Did you plan this?” Loki exclaimed.

“I’m taking advantage of the situation,” Thor confessed with a chuckle.

Loki laughed softly and pressed a kiss to Thor’s mouth. “Clever minion,” he praised breathily.

Thor smiled and returned Loki’s kiss.

Hurried footsteps echoed off the palace floors and they pulled away from each other before a pageboy came into view.

“Ambassador Loki,” he panted. The boy had obviously run the whole way there with a letter clasped tightly in his hand. “This just arrived...from Jotunheim. I was told...to bring it to you...immediately.”

Loki's face paled and he snatched the envelope from the boy’s hand. “Thank you,” he said curtly.

The pageboy waited, and Loki shot him a dark look that sent him running.

“Loki,” Thor scolded softly as Loki tore open the letter. “Who's it from?”

“My father,” Loki whispered before reading intently.

Thor watched his face grow paler and paler with each line.

“Thor,” Loki breathed once he’d finished.

Thor took hold of his free hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“Father wants me to marry,” Loki said, his voice trembling. “For my protection.”

“Protection?” Thor repeated in dismay. “I thought...you made it sound as if he knew.”

“He does,” Loki confirmed, “but if I am to remain on Asgard. If I am to stay with you, then I will need to marry.”

“Why?” Thor demanded.

Loki gave him a sad smile, “So no one can accuse me of loving you.”

Thor his forehead against Loki’s.  

“My marriage will be a formality,” Loki assured him. “A sham, but it will give me the freedom to move about the palace at night. To come to you. To love and adore you with Mjolnir. To no longer fear that my movements are being scrutinized.”

Thor kissed him softly. “Did your father tell you who you're going to marry?”

“Not yet,” Loki replied. “He mentioned that they're already mated, so I won't have to worry about that.”

Thor’s fingertips brushed Loki’s cheek.

“They must be paying their mate a small fortune to allow this,” Loki added with a halfhearted smirk.

Thor pulled Loki into his arms.

“I love you, only you,” Loki whispered in Thor’s ear. “My minion, my sweet Thor.”

“Loki, my love, my Loki, I love you,” Thor whispered back. He pressed a long, sincere kiss to Loki's mouth.

“ _Not going would be insult to Aflheim!_ ” Mjolnir exclaimed loudly.

“ _Find Thor_ ,” Odin ordered.

Thor slowly pulled away from Loki. “I’m needed,” he sighed.

Loki smiled at him and kissed him lightly before they drifted apart.

The doors to the throne room opened and two Einherjar stepped out. They paused when they saw Thor and he shrugged at them before walking in.

Mjolnir and Odin were glaring at each other and their faces were flushed.

“You sent for me, father?” Thor inquired, stepping beside his wife.

“Yes,” Odin returned curtly. “Your wife has taken it upon herself to remind me of a scheduling conflict next month.”

Thor glanced from his father to Mjolnir in confusion.

“We’ve dropped the _other_ subject for now,” Mjolnir informed him.

Thor nodded and returned his attention to his father.

“The anniversary of the Asgardian-Vanir War is the same day as the Princess of Alfheim’s first millennial birthday,” Odin continued bitterly.

Thor nodded in understanding. Millennial birthdays were regarded as the most important in a person’s life; especially the first. To be absent from such an occasion, especially that of a princess, would reflect badly on Asgard. However, since Asgard had fought in the war, their attendance at the anniversary festivities was mandatory.

“Could you and mother go to Vanaheim for the festivities, while Mjolnir and I go to Alfheim?” Thor suggested.

“An excellent idea,” Mjolnir smiled in approval.

“I've heard the princess has asked the Alfheim Royal Opera to perform for her,” Odin informed his son.

Thor’s heart sank. Tournaments and melees were more to his liking than opera.

“In that case, why don’t you go to Vanaheim?” Mjolnir compromised. “I’ll go to Alfheim by myself.”

“I don’t want you to have to go alone,” Thor protested. “I’ve gone to Vanaheim ever since I was a boy. One year won’t make too much of a difference.” He knew Mjolnir must have had a reason to remind Odin of the schedule conflict, but he was still going to speak his mind.

“You love the festivities on Vanaheim. You look forward to them every year!” Mjolnir exclaimed.

Thor paused and thought through his options. “What about Loki?” he suggested. “He enjoys the opera far more than I do, and he could represent Jotunheim.”

Odin sighed and glanced at Mjolnir. “Don’t grow accustomed to getting your way,” he muttered.

“I won’t, All-father,” she replied humbly, “and thank you.”

Odin nodded grimly and dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

They walked out in silence and were joined by Loki when they left the throne room.

“What happened?” he inquired, falling into stride beside Thor.

Thor glanced at Mjolnir and she embraced him.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I should have asked you about it first.”

“That would have been nice,” Thor admitted.

Mjolnir nodded. “I only brought it up to get him off topic,” she confessed.

“What did you do now?” Loki sighed.

“The Princess of Alfheim’s birthday and the anniversary of the Asgardian-Vanir War are the same days,” Thor informed him.

“Isn’t this year the princess’s first millennium?” Loki inquired.

Thor nodded. “You still like opera, don’t you?”

“You volunteered me to go in your place?” Loki exclaimed.

“I was willing to go,” Thor confessed.

Mjolnir looked up at him. “You were?”

Thor nodded. “Opera isn’t my favorite, but I would have happily gone with you,” he smiled.

“Why did I think you wouldn’t?” Mjolnir muttered, resting her forehead against his chest.

“I don’t know,” Thor whispered, kissing the top of her head, “but I still love you.”

Mjolnir smirked and met his gaze. Thor tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger, causing her to smile at him.

“I take it I’m still going to Alfheim,” Loki commented.

Thor and Mjolnir turned their attention to him.

“I’ll tell Odin you’re not,” Mjolnir reassured him. “I should have asked you first.”

Loki nodded in agreement. “Yeah, you should have. However, I am willing to go. The princess is having the Alfheim Royal Opera perform, is she not?”

“She is,” Mjolnir confirmed.

Loki took in their surroundings before sliding an arm around Thor’s waist. “That means the Diva will be singing. She has the most accomplished operatic voice on Alfheim, and your wife has wanted to hear her sing for years. She deserves to hear the Diva for the first time with someone to appreciates the art form.”

“I didn’t realize that was a dream of yours,” Thor commented to Mjolnir.

She slid her arm around his waist and Loki interlocked his arm with hers. “It is,” Mjolnir confessed.

Thor looked from emerald to lightning blue eyes and smiled at them.

“Is that a yes?” Loki mused, bringing his face close to Thor’s.

“Yes,” Thor replied. “I just wish I could be in there when you two arrive.” He kissed Loki deeply, then Mjolnir. “You two will turn heads with how beautiful you are.”

Mjolnir and Loki smiled at him and he pulled them close.

“If you were there, everyone would envy you,” Loki purred in Thor’s ear.

“Why?” Thor whispered, bringing his lips close to Loki’s.

“You would have us on each arm,” Loki replied.

Thor chuckled and kissed Loki.

“You really do enjoy kissing me in dark corners,” Loki teased.

Mjolnir glanced at them before ducking under Thor’s arm. He lightly caught her wrist and she turned back to him.

“Stay,” he implored.

Mjolnir glanced at Loki. He slid out of Thor’s embrace and approached her.

“How about a game of hide and seek?” he mused.

“Hide and seek?” Mjolnir repeated skeptically.

Loki slowly raised two fingers and brushed them across her lips. She chased them and lightly sucked on them.

“That’s the idea,” Loki praised, his voice in his throat.

Mjolnir pulled her mouth away from his fingers. “Not it,” she whispered.

“Not it,” Loki agreed.

They turned to Thor and gave him twin mischievous grins before they ran away. Thor watched them for a second before deciding to chase after Mjolnir.

She did get very far before he caught up. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply before releasing her. He watched her until she was out of sight and began to search for Loki.

He took longer to find, but Thor’s efforts were rewarded with a long, passionate kiss. Loki smiled after before running off. Thor waited until he could no longer hear Loki’s footfalls before restarting his search.

Several hours of the afternoon disappeared as they ran around the less populated parts of the palace. Thor found Mjolnir, then Loki twice in a row, then Mjolnir again, and then both. This time, Loki and Mjolnir didn’t run away after receiving their kiss. Instead, they each took one of Thor’s hands in their before leading him to the bridal chamber where they remained until dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten about Loki's arranged marriage. It's a plot thread that will come back in chapters to come.


	3. Star and Moon: Third Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Mjolnir travel to Alfheim for the princess's birthday. While there, Loki notices that Mjolnir's health is a little worse for wear before he meets with his contact to set his wedding date.

The weeks flew, and the trio found themselves standing on the Bifrost, their bags packed for different Realms, far sooner than they would have liked.

“I could still come with you,” Thor suggested to Mjolnir and Loki.

“They're expecting you,” Loki reminded him. “You can't go back on your word now.”

Thor nodded and took Mjolnir's hands in his. “You’ll be alright?” he asked softly.

Mjolnir gave him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry about me, my treasure. Enjoy your time on Vanaheim and tell me about everything I missed when you get back.”

Thor nodded and kissed her goodbye. His hands slowly parted from hers and he joined his father at the center of Heimdall’s Observatory.

Frigga glanced at Loki and Mjolnir from where she stood at Odin’s side before approaching them.

“Look after her,” she whispered to Loki as she embraced him.

“I will, mother,” Loki replied.

She tightened her embrace before releasing him and embracing Mjolnir.

“Don't let them intimidate you,” she muttered in Mjolnir's ear.

“I won’t,” Mjolnir affirmed.

“Frigga,” Odin called.

She tightened her embraced around Mjolnir before walking to her husband’s side. A moment later, Heimdall transported them across the Realms in blinding rainbow light.

Loki and Mjolnir moved their bags into position and patiently waited for Heimdall to reposition the Bifrost. The guardian’s eyes lingered in Mjolnir and she gave him a questioning look.

“I'm sorry, Mjolnir,” he said.

She opened her mouth to respond but she was already hurtling through Yggdrasil.

Mjolnir had been to Alfheim a few times, but the royal palace still amazed her. It wasn't as tall as the Asgardian palace, but there was more than just the royal residence inside the palace walls. The Royal Theater and Alfheim Royal Ballet School were a leisurely stroll away from the palace, constantly filling the courtyards with the rhythm of life. The palace itself was constructed from silver and iron, and glowing blue crystals served as architectural accents.

Loki gave a discrete coughed, alerting Mjolnir to the approach of a serving woman and two attendants.

The serving woman was shorter than Mjolnir, and she was heavy set. Her hair was a pale blonde and her eyes a dark chocolate brown. She wore a simple, cream gown with minimal gold thread trim. The royal crest was stitched onto her bodice with gold and silver and on the tunics of the attendants. They were closer in height to Loki, and both had short dirty blonde hair. One had dark blue eyes and the other had light brown eyes.

“Princess Mjolnir, welcome to Alfheim,” the serving woman smiled. “The royal family is pleased that you were able to come.”

“The princess’s birthday was not to be missed,” Mjolnir reassured her. “The All-father sends his deepest regrets that he could not be here.”

“His Majesty understands,” the serving woman reassured her.

Mjolnir nodded and handed her bags to the blonde-haired attendant.

“Welcome Prince Loki,” the serving woman added. “It has been a long time since a Jotun prince has come to our Realm.”

Loki forced a smile, “It's good to be back.”

The serving woman's face paled. “Allow me to show you to your rooms,” she said hastily.

Mjolnir raised an eyebrow at Loki before following the serving woman into the palace.

She led them down a labyrinth of corridors before opening the door to a modest suite. The walls were painted a soft cream color and a large bed with cream sheets sat on an iron frame sat in the middle of the room. A matching writing desk in the right corner, near a small door, which led to a handmaid’s chambers. Directly across from the handmaid’s chamber door was the bathing chamber. Behind the bed was a small sitting area with a fireplace, but the fire had not been lit because it was a warm day. The attendants placed Mjolnir and Loki’s bags near the main door before leaving them alone with the serving woman.

“His Majesty was surprised that the prince would not be joining you,” she said apologetically. “We had already arranged the rooms when we received word, so unfortunately…”

“I’m sure we'll manage,” Mjolnir reassured her. “Thankfully, I planned my attire, so I wouldn't need help from a handmaid.”

The serving woman's face relaxed, “Thank you for your understanding.”

Mjolnir nodded, and the serving woman left them to settle in.

“Will you be alright?” Mjolnir inquired once she’d gone.

“I doubt sleeping in a handmaid’s chambers will be the least of my troubles this week,” Loki muttered before carrying his bags into the antechamber.

Mjolnir moved her bags closer to the bed.

“What exactly did you do to that woman?” she called to Loki.

“That serving woman?” Loki inquired, walking back in.

Mjolnir nodded, and Loki smirked. “As a child, I may have set fire to my bedsheets while attempting to create a ball of light to read by.”

Mjolnir shook her head at him and smiled.

“Will you be alright settling in?” Loki inquired.

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Mjolnir replied.

Loki hesitated, and Mjolnir gave him a hard look. “I don’t want you sneaking around the palace without me knowing where you’re going,” she informed him. “No one trusts you here, and I would like to have a vague idea of where my advisor is if I am questioned. If you’re actually where you say you are is up to you.”

“My father has decided that it’s high time I was married,” Loki sighed. “I am to meet with an emissary today to make the final arrangements.”

“I thought your father was more understanding of your wishes,” Mjolnir protested.

Loki nodded, “It’s a political marriage. Although, it will allow me to move about more freely on Asgard. There are fewer whispers about the movements of a married man.”

Mjolnir gave him a sympathetic look and supportively touched his arm. Loki glared at her hand before focusing intently on it and then her. Mjolnir’s had lost some weight since her wedding, but not in a good way. Her face was hollow and pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked tired and fragile, and Loki realized that she’d taken to constantly wearing a shawl.

“You’re not taking care of yourself,” he accused.

“I have been trying to increase public support for my husband, plan for this week, and keep Odin from finding a way to punish me, all while trying to please my husband and conceive a child, so Odin will leave me in peace,” Mjolnir snapped.

Loki swallowed and dropped his gaze.

“I’m sorry, Loki,” Mjolnir whispered, leaning against the bed.

“Get some rest,” Loki advised softly. “There’s nothing scheduled until dinnertime.”

Mjolnir nodded in agreement and Loki left her to rest.

Loki snaked his way through the labyrinth of corridors until he came to an alcove that overlooked the royal gardens. A woman, dressed as an Alfheim servant was waiting for him, but whoever had cast the illusion charm was an amateur compared to Loki. He could easily see the lines of the charm and it was compressing his contact’s body too tightly, making her much shorter than Loki. The charm also flickered if he stared at it long enough, revealing the face of the woman beneath it.

“Angrboda,” Loki mused in an undertone.

The ambassador’s daughter stared at him wide-eyed. “My prince,” she whispered, “how did you?”

“I could cast better illusion charms than that as a boy,” Loki scoffed.

Angrboda nodded guiltily.

“Why did they send you?” Loki inquired, deciding it was best to change the topic.

Angrboda’s face flushed. “Did King Laufey not tell you?” she asked cautiously. “I am to be your wife.”

“You?” Loki repeated.

“Yes, my prince. My father’s family has served Jotunheim as ambassadors for generations, but there has always been tension between them and your family,” Angrboda explained.

“Our fathers thought to end that strife with our union,” Loki said with a sour smile.

Angrboda nodded, keeping her gaze on the floor.

Loki approached her and tilted her chin up, so she was forced to look him in the eye. “Are you nervous, my dear?” he inquired.

“My prince…what are you doing?” Angrboda stammered.

“I am your betrothed now, am I not?” Loki mused. “I would think you would be more enthusiastic about that.”

Angrboda’s eyes darkened and the illusion charm broke. Without its constraints, Loki was only as tall as her shoulder, which slightly intimidated him.

“Being betrothed to you is a disgrace,” she snapped at him. “To me and my love.”

“Were it up to me,” Loki said gently as he hid them from Heimdall, “this union would never take place. Our hearts are spoken for, but the laws of Asgard necessitate this lie.”

“You truly love that Asgardian?” Angrboda inquired sharply.

Loki nodded, “He is my all, and I am his love.”

“You would do anything for him?” Angrboda pressed.

“I would burn Asgard to the ground if he asked it of me,” Loki replied without hesitation.

Angrboda nodded in approval. “When should we be married?” she whispered.

“As soon as possible,” Loki replied. “Preferably after I return to Asgard. I want Odin to be there as witness so he cannot dispute that I am a married man.”

“…Will it bother you?” Angrboda inquired. “Our wedding night?”

Loki raised an eyebrow at her, “I hadn’t intended to be there for it.”

Angrboda gave him a puzzled look.

“You’re mated to Greip, are you not?” Loki inquired. “I have been told she is very beautiful, and I would hate for you to be separated on my account.”

“What are you getting at?” Angrboda growled.

“Bring her with you to Asgard, disguised as your handmaiden,” Loki calmly continued. When our wedding night comes, I will cast an illusion charm on her, giving her my shape. You two will then convince the All-father that our union has been consummated.”

Angrboda considered Loki’s proposition and eventually nodded in agreement.

“I shall see you in a week, my dear,” Loki said, politely kissing her hand while making them visible to Heimdall.

“In a week,” Angrboda confirmed.

Loki smiled at her and cast a fresh illusion charm on her, so she could return to Jotunheim without alerting the palace guards. “Much better than that amatuer’s work, isn’t it?” he smirked.

Angrboda examined her charmed form and smiled gratefully at Loki. “You truly are a master,” she praised.

Loki beamed with pride before turning on his heel and returning to Mjolnir’s chambers.

He knocked softly before he entered. There was a fire blazing in the fireplace and the bedsheets were undisturbed.

“I thought I told you to rest,” Loki sighed, approaching the sitting area.

Mjolnir was curled up under a tan blanket on a cream-colored couch with her eyes were focused on the flames in the fireplace.

“I will,” she whispered. Her voice was distant and hollow.

“Are you sick?” Loki inquired, approaching the couch.

Mjolnir shook her head. “No…I just…I just need to eat something,” she replied, “and sleep.”

“I’ll find you something to eat,” Loki promised.

He turned on his heel and had taken two long strides away from her when she spoke his name.

“Yes?” he replied, returning to her side.

“Why are you doing this?” Mjolnir inquired before adding, “Looking after me,” for clarification.

“They’d accuse me of poisoning you if I didn’t,” Loki jested.

Mjolnir gave him a weak smile and he bent down so their eyes were level.

“You are precious to Thor,” Loki added tenderly, “which makes you worth looking after.”

“Thank you,” Mjolnir smiled.

Loki nodded and left the room in search of food.

Mjolnir ate the food Loki brought her gratefully before taking a long nap. By dinner time, she was feeling more herself, and entered the banquet hall with a warm smile on her face. She was seated between Loki and the ambassador of Vanaheim, who was none too pleased to be there.

“The princess’s birthday was not to be missed,” he lamented, “but I wish I could be at home for the festivities.”

Mjolnir nodded in agreement and reminisced about previous years as best she could. “I’m afraid I didn’t fully understand everything as a hammer,” she admitted.

This gave the ambassador the permission he needed to begin a long monologue about the history of the Asgardian-Vanir War and the festivities to commemorate it. Now and again, Loki would whisper corrections in Mjolnir’s ear, which drew a few glances from some of their tablemates.

After dinner, they were directed outside to watch a fireworks display, which served as the official beginning of the birthday festivities. Blue, yellow, red, green, white, and orange sparks filled the skies above Alfheim and illuminated the awestruck faces below.

Fireworks were scarcely used on Asgard, so the sight was a relatively new one to Mjolnir. With each explosion, a smile of pure delight would illuminate her face. A few times, she caught Loki watching her with a bemused look on his face, but a new explosion would draw her attention before she could comment on it.

For the entirety of the hour long production, Mjolnir was content. She forgot about Odin and his demands and took simply enjoyed the beautifully mindless display above her head. She was glad that she had come to Alfheim, and that Loki had come with her, especially when he let out an involuntary gasp of wonder at one of the fireworks.

When the display ended, Mjolnir and Loki walked back to their chambers, quietly chatting about their favorite parts of the exhibition. Once they returned, they took turns bathing before retiring to their separate beds.


	4. Star and Moon: Fourth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjolnir wakes from a nightmare with only Loki to comfort her. They have grown close over the past few months, but is it enough to ease her mind?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drafts of this chapter have existed for months, so it feels weird to actually be publishing them.
> 
> TAGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: (Implied) Infant Death, Marital Non-Con, Marital Rape, Major Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

Thor’s fingers were white in Mjolnir’s grip, but he continued to hold her hand as she cried out in pain. Her forehead was covered with sweat, and her hair was sticking to it, but Thor still looked at her as if she were the most beautiful sight he’d ever seen.

“You are doing so well,” he whispered, kissing her hand.

“One more push,” the Healer informed her.

Mjolnir obeyed and let out one final cry of pain, followed by silence.

“Is it...a boy...or…?” she breathed as the Healer wrapped her child in a blanket.

Thor hushed her and kisses her forehead before turning to the Healer, whose face had gone pale.

“What is it?” Thor inquired.

The Healer met his gaze before slowly offering him the swaddling blanket. Thor took it gently into his arms, and Mjolnir smiled, but as Thor turned to her, she felt her blood run cold.

“What is this?” he thundered.

Thor pulled at the blanket until Mjolnir could see the head of her child. She had expected a smooth, pink head, but what greeted her was hard, uru metal. She had given birth to a hammer.

“How is _this_ going to rule the Nine Realms?” Thor roared.

“Thor,” Mjolnir pleaded.

“Shall we try again?” Thor hissed, dropping the swaddled hammer on the floor.

Mjolnir swore she heard her child scream before the impact with the floor shattered it. She screamed at Thor, but he wasn’t listening. He forced her legs apart and pushed his cock into her before she was ready. Mjolnir tired to fight him, but he pinned her arms to the table, leaving her helpless as she watched her stomach swell as their new child grew inside her. When the child was far enough along, Thor pulled out and thrust his hand inside her, pulling their child out of her.

“Again,” Thor growled, accompanied by the sound of uru falling to the floor.

Mjolnir screamed and managed to scratch Thor’s face, which only intensified his anger. He flipped her onto her stomach and forced his cock inside her a second time.

“Please, stop!” Mjolnir begged, trying to shield her growing child from him.

Thor grunted, pulled out and ripped their third child from her.

“Is this a game to you?” he demanded, turning her over and shoving her newborn hammer in her face.

“No, my treasure,” Mjolnir wept, “I want a child as much as you do!”

“Then why won’t you give me one?” Thor roared, throwing their newborn onto the ground.

Mjolnir screamed, and Thor pinned her down.

“Let her be, minion,” Loki’s voice cooed.

Thor’s grip loosened, and Mjolnir pushed herself up in her forearms. Loki was standing at the foot of her bed, wearing only a malicious smile.

“I will give you what you want,” Loki promised.

Thor crawled off Mjolnir and pulled Loki onto his hips. His thrusts were sharp and determined, and Loki screamed in pleasure. Tears filled Mjolnir’s eyes as Loki’s belly grew fuller than hers had. Thor laid Loki down on the bed, so Loki’s head rested on Mjolnir’s flat belly.

Thor reached into Loki and pulled out a perfectly formed child. Then another, and another, and another and another, until a chorus of twelve newborn boys screamed in Mjolnir’s ears. Each of them had Thor’s physique and blue eyes, combined with Loki’s raven hair.

“Are you proud of me?” Loki smiled up at Thor.

“Yes,” Thor replied, his voice thick with lust. “Give me more. More princes. More heirs.”

“More heirs?” Loki repeated. “These are only royal bastards until you make me your wife.”

Thor turned his gaze on Mjolnir. “I have no need of this one anyway.”

Mjolnir’s eyes widened, and she tried to wriggle out from under Loki, but he rolled over and pinned her down while Thor walked to her side.

“Please, don’t do this,” she whispered as Thor took her head in his hands.

His eyes darkened, then he snapped her neck.

***************

Mjolnir’s eyes flew open, and her heart pounded, the image of Thor’s dark gaze flashing behind her eyes every time she blinked.

“Mjolnir?” Loki’s voice whispered from her right.

She turned her head and found that he was standing at her bedside, one hand extended above her. A loud cry escaped her lips and she launched herself at him, knocking him on the floor with her full weight on her chest. His breathing was shallow and his eyes were locked on hers in fear.

“What were you doing?” Mjolnir demanded, her heart still racing.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Loki said, trying to keep his voice calm. “It was a nightmare. You were thrashing about. I was trying to wake you before you injured yourself.”

Tears flooded down Mjolnir’s cheeks and landed on Loki’s face as she brought her hands to her mouth. A nightmare. That’s all it had been. A horrible nightmare. Mjolnir tried to stand, but her legs gave out under her, and she collapsed beside Loki, whose was still watching her intently. He cautiously rose to his feet, pulled the top blanket off the bed and wrapped it around her.

“It was a dream,” he reassured her in a soft voice. “You’re safe now.”

Mjolnir shook her head and pulled the blanket more tightly around herself. Her tears were coming faster now, and loud sobs broke free from her lips. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face, wishing she could disappear.

She envisioned Thor kneeling beside her and touching her shoulder before coaxing her into his arms. He would hold her close to his chest, so she could inhale his musk and banish the nightmare version of him from her mind. But Thor was Realms away, and his dark double continued to haunt her. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders.

“Thor?” Mjolnir mumbled, raising her head.

“You’re safe,” Loki whispered. “You’re safe now.”

Without thinking, Mjolnir wrapped her arms around Loki’s torso and cried into his shoulder.

“Shhh,” he said soothingly, rubbing her back. “You’re safe. It was just a bad dream. You’re safe now.”

Mjolnir cried into him until her tear ducts were dry and her sobs turned into hiccups. She loosened her grip on Loki, but he held onto her for several seconds before relaxing his grip.

“Do you want to tell me?” he inquired softly.

Mjolnir shook her head at him.

“My lady, please,” Loki begged tenderly. “Whatever you dreamed, it’s made you more scared than I’ve ever seen you.”

“...What if I can’t have children?” she whispered after a moment’s consideration. “Odin will make Thor set me aside and remarry…he’ll forget me once he has a son.”

“Thor could never forget you,” Loki insisted, resting his forehead against hers. “He loves you too much for that. If he fought Odin to marry you, he would fight to keep you.”

“Even if I can’t give him children?” Mjolnir challenged.

“Is that what you dreamed?” Loki inquired.

Mjolnir nodded, and the entire narrative of her dream slipped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Loki closed his eyes for a long time and when he opened them, they were damp with tears.

“Is that how you truly feel?” he whispered. “Do you worry that Thor will stop loving you? That he would replace you? That _I_ would replace you?”

“No,” Mjolnir assured him. “I know what I saw was a dream, but it felt real. I believed everything I saw and that’s what scares me. I believed that Thor would react that way, that he would…that he would hurt me.”

Loki looked at her tenderly and fresh tears trickled down Mjolnir’s cheeks. “I wish he was here,” she confessed.

“I’m afraid all you’ve got is me,” Loki whispered.

Their eyes met, and Mjolnir’s tears feel faster before she buried her face in Loki’s shoulder a second time. He hushed her and stroked her hair.

“Why are you doing this?” Mjolnir sobbed.

“We’ve grown rather affectionate towards each other in the past few months.” Loki mused. “Have we not?”

“We have,” she agreed.

Loki smiled, “Then why does this surprise you?”

“…Thor isn’t here,” Mjolnir replied after some consideration, “and your behavior towards me hasn’t changed.”

“Did you expect it to?”’ Loki inquired.

“No…but given our past…I…I don’t know,” Mjolnir admitted.

Loki nodded, and they sat in silence.

“Loki?”

“Yes, Mjolnir?”

“Thank you,” Mjolnir whispered.

Loki’s brows twitched together. “For…?”

“For coming to wake me,” Mjolnir elaborated.

“You’re welcome,” Loki replied softly.

“Also, sorry for attacking you,” Mjolnir added, her cheeks reddening.

Loki shrugged, “Thor’s done it to me before.”

Mjolnir laughed, and Loki brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “You will give Thor a child in your own time,” he reassured her.

Mjolnir nodded in agreement, “Thank you.”

Loki met her gaze then tenderly kissed her cheek. She stared at him and pressed a light kiss to his lips. They then looked at each other for a moment before rising to their feet. Mjolnir sat on the bed and glanced over at Loki, who was slowly returning to the handmaid’s chambers.

“Would you stay?” she called after him.

He paused. “Yes, my lady.”

Mjolnir spread the blanket he’d wrapped around her out on the bed and they crawled under the sheets. They lay on their sides facing each other for a few seconds before Mjolnir extended her pinky finger to him. Loki stared at it for a moment before wrapping his around it.

“Sleep now,” he advised softly, “and dream of better things.”

Mjolnir nodded and slowly closing her eyes.

Loki observed her until she fell into a peaceful sleep. Only then did he allow his own eyes to close and for sleep to overtake him.

***************

Loki looked down on the throne room from above. Three identical thrones stood in place of Odin’s massive one and the whole court turned as the doors opened. He watched himself enter, his arm resting on Thor’s right. Mjolnir walked at Thor’s left with her arm on his. They were all dressed in white, trimmed with gold and silver thread and gold coronets rested on their heads.

Loki’s perspective shifted; he was now looking out of his own eyes as he ascended the stairs to his throne. The trio stopped before their respective thrones and turned to face the assembled court.

“Presenting, His Majesty, Thor Odinson, King of Asgard, Her Majesty, Mjolnir, Queen of Asgard, and His Majesty, Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard and Jotunheim,” a male voice proclaimed.

“Hail, King Thor! Hail, Queen Mjolnir! Hail, King Loki!” a chorus of voices exclaimed in reply.

The trio beamed at their subjects before Thor waved them into silence.

“Thank you,” he said, “I have waited for this day for a long time. On this day, you crowned me your king, and only one thing could bring me more joy.” He turned and smiled at Loki then at Mjolnir. “I stand before you, between my wife and my husband, and my heart is made whole. We pledge ourselves to the good of the Realms and to you, our people.”

His words were met with enthusiastic applause and the trio smiled. Thor kissed Mjolnir on the mouth, then he turned to Loki. Thor pulled him close and theatrically dipped him while they kissed, and the court applauded….

 

Loki’s heart ached as he drifted back into consciousness. He opened his eyes and started at the dark ceiling, wishing he was still inside his dream. He could still hear the applause and see the smiling faces of the court and a part of him ached for it to come true. It had felt natural to stand at Thor’s side as an equal and to be adored as the husband of the King of Asgard.

Mjolnir snuggled close to him in her sleep and he turned his thoughts to her. Thor had stood between them, but her presence had felt just as natural. She had belonged at Thor's side just as much as Loki had and their thrones were a testament to that. No one had been greater than the others, not even Thor. They had all been treated as equals and it had felt right.

Loki examined Mjolnir's peaceful features before pressing a kiss to her forehead. As much as he hated to admit it, he was growing fond of her.


	5. Star and Moon: Fifth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Mjolnir attend the opera and find that the storyline hits closer to home than Loki remembered.

Mjolnir floated back into consciousness with morning light bathing the room. She was alone, but there was steam floating out of the bathing chamber, giving her a good idea of where Loki was. Mjolnir stretched and spread out while contemplating going back to sleep. A moment later, Loki emerged dressed in his signature green, and black leather. He glanced at her and when he saw that she was awake, he walked over to her.

“Morning,” he said kindly.

“Morning,” Mjolnir smiled.

Loki leaned over and examined her face. “How are you?” he inquired.

Mjolnir sat up. “Better,” she assured him.

“Good,” Loki nodded. He glanced at her before kissing her cheek.

Mjolnir smiled at him and slid to the edge of the bed. “Long day ahead of us,” she mused.

“You’ll enjoy the opera,” Loki insisted.

Mjolnir laughed, “I hope so! I've waiting long enough for the opportunity to see one.”

“That’s why you brought me,” Loki smiled, sitting next to her.

“Among other reasons,” Mjolnir conceded.

Loki glanced at her and raised an eyebrow. “What _were_ some of your other reasons?” he inquired. “I’ve been wondering for a while now.”

“Well…” Mjolnir said self-consciously, “We're going to be spending quite a bit of time together and I wanted to smooth things over between us.”

Loki met her gaze.

“After what happened last night,” Mjolnir added, “we’re much closer than we were.”

“I agree,” Loki smiled.

“Good,” Mjolnir replied, kissing Loki’s cheek before sliding off the bed.

She walked into the bathing chamber and filled the shell-shaped tub with warm water. Mjolnir submerged herself and let her mind go blank.

Thor’s face began to float behind her eyes and she felt an ache in her chest. She hadn't been away from him for this long before, and as she focused on his face, remnants of her nightmare resurfaced.

_I have no need for this one anyway._

Mjolnir resurfaced, and a loud sob escaped her lips. Tears merged with the water on her face and she covered her mouth to muffle her sobs.

“Mjolnir?” Loki’s voice called softly.

A sob died in Mjolnir's throat.

“Are you alright?” he continued.

Mjolnir nodded then found her voice, “Yes, fine.”

She finished her bath and walked back out into the bedroom in a towel. Loki had retreated to his room, leaving her to change into the blue and silver dress she had selected ahead of time.

Once she had dressed, Mjolnir knocked on the door frame of Loki’s chambers and he appeared promptly.

“Shall we?” she inquired.

Loki offered her his arm, “Follow me.”

The Princess of Alfheim and her advisors had planned a long series of activities designed to entertain the guests until the opera that night. After a lavish breakfast, the king took the men on a hunt while the princess entertained the ladies with a poetry reading. They two groups joined up for lunch and spent the afternoon playing lawn games. Then they had an early supper, which allowed everyone time to change before the opera.

Mjolnir laid out a silver dress before running another bath to wash off the dust from the day. When she emerged, she found a second dress beside it that she had never seen before.

It was hunter green with gold stitching and accents, and a gold belt lay beside it. Mjolnir could tell that it was tailored to fit her perfectly and bent over to examine it more closely. She didn't recognize the material, but it was soft under her fingertips. Hunter green wasn’t a color she would have picked for herself, but she knew Loki had a good eye.

“It’s beautiful, Loki,” she praised.

He stepped out of the handmaid’s chamber dressed in black with green and gold accents.

“You don't have to wear it,” he replied.

“I’m going to,” Mjolnir insisted before taking his dress and the belt behind the changing screen.

She slid the dress over her head and while it fit perfectly, the hem pooled around her feet. She tied the belt and stepped out, holding the skirt above her ankles.

“You forgot the shoes,” Loki explained, holding up a pair of gold heels.

Mjolnir looked at them skeptically. “I’ve never worn heels before,” she reminded him.

“I’m sure you’ll manage,” Loki replied, handing her the shoes.

Mjolnir sat on the edge of the bed and slid her feet into the heels. She stood up and wobbled for a moment before confidently striding towards Loki.

“See?” he mused.

Mjolnir smirked, and Loki offered her his arm. She glanced at him before taking his arm and allowing him to escort her out of the room and through the halls of the palace.

The Princess of Alfheim was acknowledged by most to be beautiful, but the second Mjolnir and Loki entered the Royal Opera House, they attracted everyone's attention. Loki's minimal color palette allowed for Mjolnir's gown to shine when it normally would have been challenged. This resulted in more eyes focusing on the box reserved for Asgard rather than the stage.

“The Realms are watching,” Mjolnir mused to Loki.

“Be wary of that,” he replied.

She nodded and turned her attention to the stage. The princess had requested a performance of _The Magic Stream_. Mjolnir knew pieces of the plot, but not enough to summarize, which made her more eager for the performance to start.

The orchestra tuned up and the lights dimmed as the curtain rose.

_A young prince walks through the woods and comes across a young maiden. She is picking apples from a tree with branches that overhang a stream. He thinks she’s rather plain and decides to push her into the stream when she reaches for an apple that's further out. When he does, the stream glows and an enchantment on the maiden is broken, turning her into a beautiful princess. Now that she’s beautiful in prince’s eyes, he tries to court her, but she refuses him._

_Unbeknownst to them, a sorcerer has observed everything and is upset with the prince for being so shallow. To the sorcerer, the princess was just as lovely when she was plain. He decides to enchant the prince to follow him around like a faithful dog whenever the sorcerer sings a special song. The enchantment is placed, and the sorcerer repeatedly draws the prince away from the princess. The princess realizes what’s happening and confronts the sorcerer. Because she was enchanted for so long, she distrusts him and orders him to release the prince. The sorcerer agrees but demands a single kiss as payment. The princess is disgusted by his proposal and pushes him to the ground. One of his potion bottles breaks and pink smoke engulfs all three. The sorcerer tells them to close their eyes since the potion will enchant them to fall in love with the first person they see._

_The smoke clears and the princess stumbles around until she opens her eyes and sees the sorcerer. The prince sees the princess and when the sorcerer opens his eyes, he sees the prince. Immediately, the prince begins to chase the princess, who runs towards the sorcerer. The sorcerer decides to run and realizes that wherever the princess goes, the prince will follow and decides to use it to his advantage._

 

“What do you think so far?” Loki inquired as they got up to stretch their legs during intermission.

Mjolnir nodded, “I’m enjoying it, but….”

Loki drew close to her.

“It’s a little too like our lives for me to be at ease with it,” she continued.

“I haven’t seen this opera in years, and I’d forgotten most of the plotline,” Loki confessed apologetically.

“It’s alright,” Mjolnir reassured him.

Loki shook his head. “I’m seeing it too,” he said in an undertone.

 

_The sorcerer sets a trap for the princess and when she finds him, she begins to flirt. He brushes her off, and eventually ensnares her. The princess is upset by this but also sees it as a type of love game. He’s ‘caught’ her in his net, so she asks for a kiss. The sorcerer is revolted by the idea and begins to tickle her, so she’ll scream, luring the prince to him. When the prince approaches, the sorcerer attempts to distract him from the princess. This fails, and the prince releases the princess from the net. She runs to the sorcerer and the prince interprets this to mean that the sorcerer has stolen her heart from him. The prince challenges the sorcerer to a duel and begins chasing him around the wood. The princess runs behind, begging the prince to not harm the sorcerer, which only encourages him to do the opposite._

_Exhausted, the sorcerer collapses by the magic stream and drinks from it. The waters remove the effects of the love potion and he realizes what’s happened. He recalls that his love potion only intensifies the desires already in a person’s heart. This makes him realize that he is in love with the prince. He then laments that they can never be together since the prince loves the princess._

_When the prince and princess catch up, the sorcerer hides and watches them. He remembers that the princess doesn’t love the prince in return. He then decides to push her into the water, so she’ll be free of the love potion._

“If she’s pursing him, doesn’t that mean she loves him too?” Mjolnir whispered to Loki.

“Yes, but that’s never addressed,” Loki replied.

_The sorcerer sings, and the princess moves to investigate. Once she is close enough to the riverbank, the sorcerer executes his plan. Unfortunately, he knocks the prince off balance, causing the prince to fall into the stream too. The sorcerer is enraged by this because all his love potion is gone, so he can’t reenchant the prince to love him in return. The prince climbs out of the stream and demands to know if what the sorcerer is saying is true. The sorcerer confesses his love and the prince pulls him into a kiss._

The entire theater erupted with loud whispers and Mjolnir looked around in confusion.

“What…?” she whispered before noticing how wide Loki’s eyes had gotten.

“That’s not supposed to happen,” he breathed.

“Stop this at once!” the voice of the Alfheim king bellowed.

Mjolnir’s attention snapped to the stages.

Despite the outrage, the prince was loudly professing his love for the sorcerer. The princess, who had climbed out of the lowered portion of the stage that served as the river, was now confessing that she too loved the sorcerer. She then asked if he could find it in his heart to love her too. He replied that he could, and the prince decreed that the three of them should be married. The three actors then joined hands and bowed to the audience before exiting stage left.

“We should go,” Loki hissed in Mjolnir’s ear.

She nodded but didn’t move.

“Mjolnir,” Loki insisted.

She blinked and looked over at him. His eyes were wide with fear and she took his hand. They rose to their feet and exited the box before slipping down the back stairs to avoid the crowd.

They half-ran back to Mjolnir’s chambers and locked the door behind them.

“I’m sorry,” Mjolnir breathed.

“You didn’t know,” Loki replied.

Mjolnir shook her head. “I made you come…I…I’m sorry.”

Loki turned to look at her; she was crying.

“This had nothing to do with you,” he reassured her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“How…how is it supposed to end?” she sniffed.

“The sorcerer becomes so enraged that he calls down lightning to kill the prince and princess. However, he is struck instead. The princess realizes that he only wanted her to be loved for who she is, and she cries for him. The prince realizes how shallow he was and begs her forgiveness. She does, and they kiss before walking back to his palace,” Loki recounted.

Mjolnir wiped her tears away with her fingers. “I liked their ending better,” she confessed.

“As did I,” Loki admitted, “but that’s not what the author intended.”

“The princess could have chosen the sorcerer over the prince,” Mjolnir muttered.

Loki chuckled, “I’m afraid that’s not how fairy tales end.”

“He wanted her to be loved for who she was, not for her looks,” Mjolnir retorted. “That makes him better than the prince.”

“You’re still not my type,” Loki informed her.

Mjolnir blinked and met his gaze. “I know that,” she reassured him. “The opera wasn’t perfectly analogous.”

“Good,” Loki replied before kissing her cheek.

“What was that then?” Mjolnir challenged playfully.

Loki gave her a wounded look. “Can I not give you a chaste kiss on the cheek, my lady?”

“I thought I wasn’t your type,” Mjolnir returned.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy kissing you,” Loki replied.

Mjolnir smirked, “Do you enjoy kissing me?”

Loki gave her a devious smile and walked into the handmaid’s chambers, closing the door behind him.


	6. Star and Moon: Sixth Movement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mjolnir and Loki return to Asgard and are reunited with Thor. Loki becomes jealous of the warm welcome Thor gives Mjolnir, but Thor knows him too well to let him sulk. Loki's wedding day arrives and his plan is set in motion.

The Bifrost swirled around Mjolnir and Loki and they travelled through Yggdrasil towards Asgard. The sour ending to the opera had tainted the rest of the festivities and had left them eager to leave Alfheim behind.

They stepped back onto the familiar flooring of Heimdall’s Observatory and the guardian straightened when he saw Mjolnir. Loki glanced at her as she opened her mouth to chastise Heimdall.

“Mjolnir!”

Thor’s voice echoed as he stepped into the Observatory. He broke into a run and threw his arms around her, holding her in his warm embrace, and punctuating it with a long kiss.

“I missed you,” he whispered, cupping her face.

“I missed you too,” Mjolnir replied, hugging him tightly.

Thor kissed the top of her head. He held her for a long time, feeling her warmth and taking in her familiar scent.

“I heard what happened,” he confessed softly.

Mjolnir shook her head. “I've had enough of that,” she replied. “It's all anyone would talk about.”

“I'm sorry,” Thor whispered, kissing her forehead.

Loki coughed, drawing Thor's attention.

“Welcome back,” Thor said kindly. “Thank you for looking after my wife.”

“You’re welcome,” Loki muttered.

Thor looked at him with kind eyes before turning back to Mjolnir and excitedly telling her about the festivities on Vanaheim.

They made their way back to the palace and Loki broke off to drop his bags in his chambers.

The ambassador’s chambers he had been given filled him with a sensation of hollowness. The books and clothes were his, but as he stood in the middle of the room, he realized that he felt more at home in the bridal chambers.

“Loki?”

He turned; Thor’s head was poking around the doorpost. Loki hid them from Heimdall’s gaze and nodded once to Thor. The prince smiled at him and stepped in, closing the door behind him.

Thor closed the distance between them with four swift strides. He wrapped his arms around Loki and lifted him effortlessly. His mouth found Loki’s and he kissed him deeply.

“Loki,” Thor breathed, his voice in his throat. “I’ve missed you.”

“Have you?” Loki mused.

Thor set him on his feet and kissed him again. “Yes, my love.”

“I couldn't tell,” Loki replied. “You greeted your wife so warmly.”

“Now I’m greeting you,” Thor whispered in Loki’s ear.

A shiver ran up Loki’s spine.

“Did you miss me?” Thor inquired, resting his hands on Loki’s hips.

Loki smirked. “Oh, I missed you.”

Thor knelt in front of him. “I can tell,” he smiled, pressing a hand to Loki’s hardening cock.

Loki chuckled.

“Are you mad at me?” Thor inquired, looking up.

Loki pursed his lips. “Jealous,” he decided.

Thor blinked in understanding.

“Yet here you are,” Loki mused, “on your knees.”

“On my knees for you,” Thor smiled.

Loki cupped Thor’s chin in his hand. “Yes, you are, minion.”

“Do you want me to pleasure you?” Thor inquired.

“Yes, minion, but not here,” Loki replied. “My bed isn’t nearly big enough.”

Thor smiled and rose to his feet. He glanced at Loki then swept him up into his arms.

“If we’re going to the bridal suite,” he mused.

Loki chuckled and shook his head. Thor beamed shamelessly and carried him out the door and through the halls to the bridal chambers.

Thor kicked the door open, causing Mjolnir to let out a small scream.

“Here we are, my love,” Thor announced to Loki.

Loki glanced at Mjolnir before kissing Thor deeply.

Thor set him down and pulled Loki’s hips to him. As they kissed, Thor slowly removed Loki’s clothes, then his own.

“Don't keep me waiting,” Loki teased.

“I thought you had more patience than that,” Mjolnir smirked in Loki’s ear.

Loki spun around. Mjolnir was standing behind him, as dressed as he was.

“What are you doing?” Loki inquired.

“I thought you liked attention?” Mjolnir replied.

Loki hadn't expected this. He’d planned a fight for dominance with Mjolnir for Thor’s attention until the three of them fell into bed. Yet there she was, standing behind him, making him the center of attention. Loki would have been lying if he said that didn't excite him; he just never thought Mjolnir would do it.

“You love attention,” she continued. “You crave it.”

Mjolnir's fingertips slowly traced the muscles on Loki's back and Thor kissed his neck. Mjolnir began to kiss Loki’s back while Thor assaulted his mouth with his. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor’s neck and Thor pulled him into his hips.

“Do you like this?” Thor grunted.

“Yes,” Loki purred.

Thor pushed his cock into Loki’s vagina while Mjolnir slowly slipped a finger into Loki’s anus. Loki’s breath caught, and Thor smiled at him.

Thor and Mjolnir synchronized their movements; sliding in and out of Loki, causing him to tremble with sensation and desire until he begged for more. Mjolnir added fingers and Thor increased his pace until Loki came against Thor’s belly. Thor filled him with his own come and they held onto each other until their climaxes had subsided. Mjolnir slid her fingers out of Loki and Thor carried him to the bed on unsteady legs.

Thor laid Loki down and rested beside him, his eyes focused lovingly on the emerald he adored.

“I missed you,” Loki whispered.

Thor kissed his forehead, “Missed you too.”

Mjolnir laid down beside Thor and wrapped an arm around him. She rested her forehead against his back and closed her eyes. His breathing, his heartbeat, his smell; she took it all in and smiled. They were all together again.

Hours later, Loki was sleeping peacefully beside Thor, who rolled over focused on Mjolnir.

“Are you alright?” he whispered.

She nodded and snuggled closer to him.

“Are you sure?” Thor pressed.

“I’ve missed you is all,” Mjolnir replied.

Thor stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. “You seem sad,” he whispered cautiously.

Mjolnir buried her head in his chest and warm tears ran down her cheeks. Thor held her close to him and wrapped them in a warm blanket.

“Mjolnir,” Thor said soothingly. “You can tell me.”

“I know…I just…I can’t right now,” she whispered.

“Okay,” Thor said, holding her more protectively.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms and Loki smiled when he saw this in the morning. He carefully got up and dressed without disturbing them. With one last glance, Loki slipped out of the bridal chamber and slowly allowed Heimdall to see them clearly.

“Loki,” Odin’s voice called.

He froze and slowly turned to face the All-father. “Odin, good morning,” he replied smoothly.

“This morning, I received a letter from your father,” Odin informed him.

Loki relaxed, “Was it about my wedding date?”

“Yes,” Odin mused. “Your bride will arrive later today, and the ceremony will take place tomorrow afternoon.”

“Perfect,” Loki said, ignoring the bitter taste in his mouth.

Odin nodded, and continued on his way.

**********

Loki’s wedding day was one of the worse of his life, but there was considerably less pomp and circumstance than Thor’s, which suited bride and groom just fine. Throughout the ceremony, both looked grim and Odin said their vows so tersely, Thor and Mjolnir wouldn’t have been surprised if he had spit venom.

The reception was as cheerful as a funeral banquet. Odin and Angrboda picked at their meals. Thor and Loki drank heavily. Mjolnir, Sif, and Frigga intermittently glanced at Odin and the newlyweds, and the Warriors Three and the handmaid stared at their plates. The lack of representatives from the across the Realms didn’t escape anyone’s notice, but none dared to comment on it.

Eventually, Odin decided it was time for the bedding ceremony. Odin had selected Frigga, Sif, Mjolnir, Hogun and Fandral to stand with him as witnesses, but this suited Loki’s plans perfectly. Thor broke off from the group and Loki hid Angrboda’s mate from all eyes and motioned for her to stay close to him. The company made their way to the chambers Angrboda had been assigned. They were on the other side of the palace, far from Loki’s.

They entered the chamber and Loki turned his steady gaze on Angrboda. A gentle nod told her that his plan was about to begin. Bride and groom removed their clothes, and so did Angrboda’s mate. Loki cast an illusion of himself and stepped aside while casting a glamor on his bride’s mate, so she looked like him to everyone but Angrboda.

They slowly approached each other. The false Loki touched his bride’s cheek before kissing her tenderly. Angrboda responded passionately and they ended up on the bed with Angrboda on top. Loki smiled at them before sneaking out.

Completely naked and hidden from all eyes, Loki made his way to the bridal suite where Thor was waiting for him. He didn’t hurry since Mjolnir had insisted on sleeping in Thor’s chambers that night.

“It’s your wedding night,” she’d reasoned. “I doubt you’ll want to be disturbed.”

Thor was waiting for him in ruby Vanir silk robe trimmed with gold thread. He slid it off when Loki entered and slowly closed the gap between them. They kissed, and Thor took hold of Loki’s hand, which he used to lead him to the bed. Thor laid down and looked expectantly at Loki.

“You’re letting me top?” Loki mused.

Thor sat up and kissed him. “Tonight, I am yours, my love,” he whispered.

“You won’t get any sleep,” Loki warned as he slid onto Thor’s lap.

“Do I ever with you?” Thor replied in Loki ear.

“Not if I can help it,” Loki smiled.

Thor chuckled and kissed him deeply. He ran his hands up Loki’s arms, along his torso and down to his hips.

“Roll over,” Loki commanded in Thor’s ear before sliding off his hips.

Thor complied, and Loki spread his cheeks and found that Thor had prepared himself. Loki smirked and teased Thor with his cock before carefully sliding in. A guttural moan encouraged Loki and he slowly built up his rhythm. Thor intoned Loki’s name with increasing volume until Loki’s warm come filled him.

Loki slid off Thor’s back and Thor rolled onto his a second later.

“Now we are married,” Thor breathed in Loki’s ear once his come had filled Loki.

“All we need is the All-father’s blessing,” Loki joked.

Thor kissed him between the shoulder blades. “Odin gave you his blessing, and you’ve been bedded. I’d say we’re married.”

Loki chuckled and rolled over to look in the eyes of the man he loved. “You would be the expert on Asgardian customs,” he mused.

“I am,” Thor smiled, “and I say that you, Loki Laufeyson, are my husband.”

“Then you, Thor Odinson, are my mate,” Loki smiled back.

Thor’s eyes widened, “My love, you’re a genius!”

“Yes, but in what way?” Loki replied, confused by Thor’s enthusiasm.

Thor kissed him. “Mate with me,” he said seriously, “then we will be husbands.”

“Greatest loves,” Loki corrected.

Thor got up and knelt on one knee, “Loki Laufeyson, will you be my greatest love?”

“I’m not sure if you can,” Loki replied, “given the differences in our biology.”

“Is that important?” Thor inquired.

Loki sat and thought about what Laufey had told him about mating. “It might not be,” he mused. “I remember reading about a male Frost Giant who had been born without his female organs. He was able to mate, and it was recognized as binding.”

“Will you be my greatest love?” Thor repeated.

“I will, Thor Odinson,” Loki smiled.

Thor rose to his feet and they kissed.

“How does this work?” Thor inquired.

“You’ll take me in my vagina and we’ll need to come at the same time. Then we switch,” Loki explained. “Since you don’t have a vagina, I’ll take you in your ass.”

“Okay,” Thor nodded.

He climbed onto the bed and lay on his back. Loki crawled on top of him and they got to work. Thor’s stamina was difficult for Loki to synchronize with, but by the end of the night, they were thoroughly mated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Positive comments are great. Constructive criticism is helpful, but what do I do with no comments? I've been waiting to mention this to see if the trend would change, but here's chapter 6 and nothing! Honestly, I've gotten a kick out of it, but that's just my sense of humor. 
> 
> I've appreciated the kudos left on this work. I know not everyone was thrilled with the last section, but I hope that those of you who have continued to read have enjoyed this section. It's been fluffier than normal (minus the dream sequence) which was an interesting change for me. 
> 
> In my notes, I've been referring to this section as "The Calm Before the Storm" so strap in because we've only got 3 (maybe 4) more sections to go in this series!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing poetry is not my thing. Why I wrote some for this chapter, I will never know.


End file.
